Echidna (Re:Zero)
Summary Echidna was one of the seven Witches of Sin, the Witch of Greed. Over 400 years ago, Echidna was always anxious and worried about everything. The conflict, the people, the world, everything looked small and fragile to her, and so she thought of everything as a baby, that needed to be protected. Echidna thought it was easy to control a world where even the sway of a single arm could bring disaster upon thousands depending on the circumstances, however she decided to extend her arms not for domination but to give aid and refuge. No matter how hard she tried though, she was just a woman, she made lots of mistakes and none of the things she did managed to make things any better, and so she experienced how powerless she was. She became angry at her own powerlessness, her lack of hands to help out, it was never enough, there was always a need for more hands to help others, you can help what's in front of you, but be unable to help those in the distance. She came to the realization that it was impossible to want to help everyone, and also be able to do it, however she did not want to give up. She gained the desire to want to learn about why, and how, and so, lamenting the fact that she may not be able to help everyone, she decided to let certain things play out, all in search for knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Echidna Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 400+ Classification: Witch of Greed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Dream Manipulation, Barriers, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop, Age Manipulation (Can accelerate a person's time), Precognition via the Book of Wisdom, Healing, BFR (Can send targets to another dimension), Darkness Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Being in the presence of a witch causes people to go insane resulting in them killing themselves), Sense Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Roswaal L Mathers) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Roswaal L Mathers), Speed of Light attack speed with Jiwald (Jiwald is stated to be a heat ray that attacks in a straight line at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Can't even do pushups) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: The Book of Wisdom which is a white book crafted by Echidna that allows her to draw knowledge from the world's memory. The world doesn't just know the present and past, it also knows what will happen in the future, The Book of Wisdom is a forbidden text which draws its needed information from there. The mind of an ordinary person attempting to read it would be fried out of the sheer amount of knowledge flowing into the reader's mind. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (As the witch of greed, Echidna is obsessed with gaining knowledge and is in possession of The Book of Wisdom which can show her the world's memory, an ordinary persons mind would be fried from the sheer amount of information in it, and Echidna can read it without any issues. Echidna is so thirsty for knowledge that she wants to figure out things on her own and not rely on the book. She has conducted numerous experiments such as experiments to achieve immortally, which she succeeded in, and has also successful made a staff capable of harming the dragon, who is superior to base Reinhard van Astrea. Numerous people and nations used to come to her, seeking her knowledge when she was alive) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jiwald:' A Yang Element magic that allows Echidna to fire heat rays from her fingers. It is a heat-wave blade which burns up, burns away, and eliminates anything it touches. Jiwald is a straight-line attack, which makes it seem like it would have the weakness of being easy to avoid however, the heat ray forcefully smashed things at the speed of light, attacking straight at its prey. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sociopaths Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Witches Category:Precognition Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Madness Users Category:Sense Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users